


all the prison visits

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Canines being torn, Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a psychopath, Dream lost his mind, Gen, Head Injury, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, I think at 2 am and this is the result, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quackity loses his beanie lol, Teeth, imagine losing ur beanie could NOT be me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a story on all the people who have met and visited Dream in his cell.What they don't know, is that he's slowly lost his sanity and is possibly losing more, as he kills them on their way to attempt to get out.If Dream is condemned to his prison, he's gonna bring down someone with him at the least.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. a scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I find I'm not the best with writing deaths, so I'm gonna try this but yeah!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks it's wise to mess with Dream.

_"Shut up, give me that dumb mask of yours!"_

_"W-Wait, stop, I promise I'll liste-"_

_CRACK_

_"....M-My..."_

_"..Mask...."_

_"What are you gonna do, cry? Huh?! Is that what you're gonna do, Dream?"_

_"Ah, sorry, my mistake.."_

**_"Monster."_ **

Dream woke up, having the need to cry and throw up from the sudden flashback. He looked around him, mask not showing for a while until he spotted it. He quickly picked it up, struggling to put it onto his face, until he heard the buckle of the strap.

He immediately calmed down, body tense from the memory and having to hide his face.

Recently, after Tommy's last visit to Dream in the prison, having been months ago, Tommy and Dream argued. Dream at first thinking it was playful banter, but Tommy was genuinely mad. He was upset and angry at the other, before taking it out on Dream. He destroyed his mask, shattering the ceramic surprisingly easy.

Sam was generous though; he understood the feeling of having the need to hide one's face, so he patched it together for Dream. It was a kind gesture, and he didn't expect it as he _was_ the one Sam put into prison and disliked.

Dream shook his head, shaking the thoughts away with it aswell. He had the tendency to overthink and dwell on past memories.

..Speaking of memories, he.. doesn't remember much before. Hell, he doesn't even remember the day he was put in here. He barely remembers anything; but he supposes that it's just the trauma.

He sighed. But, no more thinking about that. Dream went to the wall, sitting so his legs were on the wall and his back on the ground. This was his favorite position, because it felt like he was talking to a friend.

Granted, he felt like he _was_ talking to a friend. The walls repeated what he said. It felt like the walls liked him, repeating what he wanted to say because they liked him. It was a nice feeling to know someone enjoyed the other, even if they were inanimate.

The next best friend he found in this prison was the lava. They were bright and colorful, acting as a reminder of Dream that someone wanted to visit. The lava was a friend to him, and in turn he'd burn himself to it, letting his skin burn and scar each time he did it.

Lava and walls were his besties, his friends, his everything. He didn't have a connection to them, no, he just let himself befriend them. Afterall, they may aid him one day.

The last thing Dream needs is connection to something as trivial as a burning hot liquid and some items from the depths of Hell, however that isn't saying Dream doesn't like the Nether. Quite the contrary, actually.

After staring off for a few minutes, he blinked. His eyes tearing up from not blinking for a bit, but that's the least of his concerns.

He began humming a tune he knows very vividly; London Bridge is Falling Down. He remembers the tune from.. _someone_ in his childhood. She was a nice lady, basically being his adoptive mother as he didn't have people of his own to call parents.

The lady.. she's out there somewhere. They interact daily, and she infact called him, "her duckling." It was cute, and their interactions always going swell, for atleast a while until recent events.

After a few minutes, his humming became slightly more audible. He was basically singing it, but without any actual lyrics. The song was just nice to listen to.

But, while he was distracted, he didn't hear the loud lever, and the slow draining sound of lava. He didn't get to say goodbye to his friend.

"Heyy, Dream!" The older snapped out of his happy trance, stopping his movements and closing his eyes. His body tensed from the other person within the room..

Tommy.

"How's prison doin, you fuckin' bitch?" Tommy laughed at the other, trying to search for a reaction. It's only been a few months since his last visit, he should be just as broken as before.

There was an awkward silence between the two, Dream being deathly silent and Tommy slowly getting uncomfortable with the other's constant stare.

Suddenly, Dream had rolled backwards, using the wall as momentum. He quickly stood up, looking over at Tommy. It made him a bit more uncomfortable with how loud the others bones popped and cracked.

"Splendid, Tommy! I've been doing swell!" There was a hidden tone of fake cheeriness in his voice, but fortunately Tommy was too dumb to know that. "I've made a few friends recently, did you know? They're pretty great!" Dream had such enthusiasm in his voice that Tommy was sure had to be faked to some extent

"Wh-.. How?! You barely have anyone to visit you or have anyone to talk t-?!"

"That's where your wrong, Tommy! I made great friendships with the cell, the lava, and more importantly me! I talk to the walls often, and the lava is a welcoming friend. I also talk to myself occasionally, but that's not the point!" Dream explained, lifting his mask up a slight so his wide smile was revealed.

Tommy was in.. absolute shock. Just those three months ago, Dream was crying, doubled over in pain, begging for Tommy to stop hurting him.

Yet.. here he was, saying the fuckin' walls and some lava were his friends. Was he mental?!

"What the hell, Dream?! What happened to those three months ago, when I shattered your mask?" Tommy yelled, basically screeching into Dream's ears. The other held back the urge to flinch at the yelling.

Dream stared Tommy down. "I promised not to hurt my friends, and guess what I did just one week later, eh Tommy? I may not remember everything outside of this cell Tommy, but I sure can recall a few things." His voice was low, as if planning to do something drastic.

"...Are you.. fuckin'.. Insane?!" The loud scream of the younger echoed along the cell. It created a disturbance, and Dream flinched to the yelling, but only a slight. If Tommy were to notice he doesn't think he'd dare remark on it.

Dream continued staring and smiling at Tommy, who only was just a single inch shorter than he was. Even with such a little difference, it continued to make Tommy slightly uncomfortable.

"Probably!" The taller began cackling out, attempting to hold breathe but couldn't. His laughter sounded deranged, like he just couldn't decide between laughing into Tommy's face, or attempting to catch breath.

To be honest, it wouldn't matter if Dream tried to suffocate himself, or at that try to stop breathing. He's tried several things to get himself out of this hellscape called 'Prison.' It seemed more like a neverending spiral into madness the more he stayed.

Suddenly, Dream twisted Tommy around and quickly leading him to the lava. The younger tried to retaliate, but Dream was stronger. And at that, he had _no_ mercy for him.

Dream shoved Tommy's head into the lava, swishing it around and relishing in the sweet cries of pain the younger tried to scream out. After a moment or two of silence, Dream tore Tommy's scarf off his neck and then shoved the rest of Tommy's body into it, walking back slowly as the doors closed and he was once again sealed away.

Dream found that others screams of pain were music to his ears, and he might aswell embrace it with open arms.


	2. some trophies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has fun with his past buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO THERES ALOT OF BLOOD AND RATHER DETAILED DEATH SO IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFY MAYBE NOT READ!!

Sapnap and George were standing outside of the terrifying being that was the prison, a thing that Sam built with his hands and something Dream paid him to do.

"Do you think.. he still likes us enough to miss us?" Sapnap asked George, looking solemnly.

"Of course. It's been months and stuff, but he's still Dream; he cares." George reassured his friend, patting his back. "Now, let's go see him."

The way to see Dream was.. a ride to say the least. Tests, spawning, and other random things they were too tired to remember. The two were so tired from everything they had to do in order to see their friend, but it was worth it to say the least.

"Alright you two, I'm gonna send you over there, but whatever you do, do not aggravate him. He killed Tommy by drowning him in lava, so just try and stay friendly." Sam warned them, making the two really.. concerned. Has their friend changed that much? 

"Got it."

"..Alright."

They made their way to their friend's cell. Dream was currently twirling in his room, making random noises that sometimes would count as.. humming? The two were getting a bit more unsure about this visit, but here they are.

"Dream!" Sapnap yelled, running over to the cell and looking at his friend. 

The other flinched at the sudden yell, quickly turning around before stopping in his tracks. Familiar faces and scents came to him, but these people.. did he truly remember them? One just seemed like an old brotherly figure and another was.. someone he enjoyed. Was. Dream wonders what made these two special from Tommy.

"Hello!" Dream waved at them. Well, if they were on bad terms, maybe they can somehow resolve it? But that honestly depends on if they decide to leave him or if their time is up.

"How are you?" The one in blue asked him. He was different from the one with a flame design on his hoodie, he was definitely someone Dream before the prison didn't like. 

The taller continued staring down at the two. Sapnap was beginning to get uncomfortable with it, and George shuffling from his place a little. 

"Uhm, I'm terribly sorry to.. interrupt your question with that of my own.."

"But.."

" _Who are you?"_

The two audibly gasped, white-shirt looking like they were about to break down and blue-shirt looking similar to the others' despair.

"Dream! It's us! Y-Your friends?! The **Dream Team**!?" Sapnap yelled at his friend, not caring to notice his flinch.

"No I don't, that's why I'm fucking ask-.. -ing." Dream yelling back at said person, before stopping in his tracks. Dream Team.. he heard that somewhere. That was a small circle of his best of friends. Everyone knows them..

It clicked.

Sapnap and George were visiting him, after betraying and leaving him alone for months.

Do they expect him to care back?

Fortunately, Dream has learned the special talent of "pretending," as FNAF-y as that sounds. He's become increasingly good at concealing his true emotions and plastering another onto his face, and it came in handy. His face morphed from shock into a scowl under his face, but it was hidden well as if he cared for the people infront of him

"S-Sapnap.." Dream muttered under his breath. These two were his friends he cared for and then betrayed him, yelling at him for just a misunderstanding. They were selfish cunts and he wanted _rid of them._

"Here.. a hug for an old friend..?" The taller calmly held his arms out, watching as Sam slowly opened the obsidian wall separating his "friends" from him. 

The moment the walls were gone, George walked in while Sapnap threw himself at Dream, hugging him tightly. _Good._

While he hugged him, Dream looked at the quickest death. He could kill him like Tommy, but George would have to die next immediately. He needs to kill Sapnap in a shocking way so George is stunned long enough before he can harm Dream himself.

He spotted the wall.. and looked at Sapnap's head of black hair.

Dream picked Sapnap up, the other giggling like it was a sign of good. God, was he wrong. The taller let Sapnap let go of him, and the moment he did, Dream threw him at the wall. His head hit it like a target, blood immediately slowly beginning to pour out from behind his head. 

The scent of blood became overwhelmingly sweet in his nostrils.

Dream walked over and grabbed Sapnap by his hair raggedly, and shifted his position. He heard George's breath hitch and was about to come after him, until Dream began slamming Sapnap's head into the wall, the blood splattering into different directions. It was a sweet sound of Sapnap crying in pain for Dream to stop.

Dream heard George fall over, crawl up to the wall and begin crying. _Good, cry for me_ , Dream thought as he continued bashing Sapnap's head in. The blood was sticky, it was everywhere. The walls, floor, and everywhere on Dream. It splattered his legs, chest, arms, and his mask.

He found that he liked it when his mask was splattered in blood.

After Sapnap was then limp, Dream took his bandana. He then just shoved him into the lava, letting the sound of sizzling against skin and clothing fill his ears.

" _You're next Georgie-"_ Dream said creepily, turning around to see George.. gone. Hiding.

 _"I smell your fear, George~"_ Dream spoke, looking around his cell. He wonders how George managed to even hide when there wasn't much in his cell.

It was until Dream heard ragged breathing, trying to calm down.

_"Come out.."_

_"to.."_

**_"play."_ **

Dream looked under his bed, seeing George curled in a ball.

He grabbed George by his arm and forcefully pulled him out, George's arm slowly bruising from the tight grip Dream had on him.

"This is what you get." George attempted to look up.. _Attempted_. 

Dream was already at it, bashing his head in with his foot. Thank god he had shoes, it made his job so much easier in destorying the others face.

The once pretty face was gone, only being replaced by blood, bruises, and a rather dismantled face.

Blood was everywhere in his cell, lots covering the corner and his body absolutely doused in blood. The sight was pretty. Gorgeous, _stunning_.

He found that he adored the way blood splattered people, and the way they'd look like they were sleeping, when they were very much so dead.

Dream decides that he killed these two for the better.

Until doing anything else, Dream picked George's limp body up and took his bloodied goggles, before tossing the rest of his body into the fiery lava. 

_Some trophies._


	3. teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity lowered his trust too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // teeth. Its not that detailed this time around vecause im low on energy, but pog!

Quackity looked up at the intimidating.. _being_.. that was the prison. He has never personally gotten anywhere near or close to this thing, but god was it terrifying to be in the mere presence in. Much less the warden, Sam, himself was terrifying.

"Alright, Quackity. Stand here and the lava will go down eventually. You know what he might do if you aggravate him, correct?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the other.

"Yep.." Quackity hesitantly replied, stepping into the slightly lowered area and began hearing the small draining sound of lava.

He wasn't expecting much, but when the lava began draining some more, he heard humming. Loud and audible. It felt like.. Dream wasn't himself anymore by the audio. It sounded… deranged in every sense of the word.

The more of the lava that dissipated, the more the humming became louder. 

"..Dream?" He thought to himself, seeing Dream making random movements and singing a familiar song. A childhood nursery, however it didn't sound like what he remembered.

_"Half a pound of severed limbs, half a pound of kidneys."_

_"That's the way the money goes,"_

_"Pop! Went the eyeball."_

That's _definitely_ not the nursery rhyme Quackity remembered from childhood.

".. Quackity, be safe. He killed three people the last time they visited him." Sam warned the other. "Got it.." Quackity was becoming more and more unsure of this visit. Really, he just did this to get on Technoblade's good side.

The moment he stopped foot onto Dream's cell case, the singing and movement stopped. he sat upright and went to look at the intruder.

"Oh! Quackity! I didn't expect you to come visit someone like me." Dream spoke, standing up and walking to the other. He was not very grateful for the wall keeping a distance from the other, evident from Dream scowling momentarily.

The shorter was.. to say the least terrified of whoever Dream became. He only heard rumours of what he did to Tommy, George, and Sapnap. He didn't think he'd be close up and personal to the guy.

"Uh.. Yeah. I-.. Came here because Techno wanted me to." He just wanted to admit it. If he were to keep lying and say he himself wanted to see Dream, the other would no doubt see past that lie.

"Huh? Technoblade? .. Hm, well I thank you for even considering me a visit!" Dream said, smiling down sickeningly sweet at Quackity. He knows damn well Dream is a monster but his smile.. It looks so reassuring. The gods definitely took their time making Dream.

Dream knew how uncomfortable Quackity was getting. It was the tension from the rumours.

"C'mon, I don't bite! As much as others want to say I do, but they really like making lies about me." Quackity was beginning to feel.. sorrow. Solemn. Did they not like Dream that much to just spread lies about him when he isn't even doing anything?

The walls slowly separated, Quackity first taking a step back but calming down. This is.. definitely someone who could crush his skull with his fingers, but.. Maybe those were just some rumours.

Yeah, that was _probably_ it.

Quackity slowly took a step forward, Dream opening his arms. 

_"I don't bite."_

When the other felt the comforting and broad arms of the taller, it felt so.. warm. So comforting. Quackity hugged back, letting Dream lift him up a little. 

"Man, It's been ever since I last hugged someone.." Dream said, Quackity feeling a little more sad for him. However, pushing that aside, he just hugged tighter. Who knew his hugs were so nice? 

The moment he released his grip on Dream, the other threw him down onto the blackstone. His head hit it headfirst, and his back following suit shortly after. It hurt, _so_ much. As nice as Dream's hugs were, he was so strong and for what?

Dream walked over and loomed over Quackity, before liftin his foot up and repeatedly stomping on his face, more aimed to his mouth area.

Blood began spurting everywhere. His teeth hitting and cracking into the inside of the other's mouth.

After a few minutes, red was leaking everywhere from his mouth. It was a sourly sweet scent of metal to Dream's nostrils. No wonder Techno put a pickaxe through this guy's teeth, his blood smelled so sweet with some metal and lemons.

He leaned down and pulled a canine tooth from Quackity's mouth. It caused a low mumbled groan to come out of the shorter's mouth, another sound Dream enjoyed to hear.

Dream picked Quackity up, taking his bloodied beanie and tossing his body into the lava. The sizzling was music to his ears, a delightful sound reminding him that another victim is gone.

 _"I do bite, Quackity."_ Dream said softly, walking back and taking the canine tooth and wrapping it in the blood-soaked beanie. _"You should be smarter than that."_


End file.
